


Hazy Mornings

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunk flirting, Hook-Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Memory Recall, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Party, References to Knotting, Sex In A Cave, Sober Partner, breeding tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Magnus wakes up after a party with an unidentified partner snuggled up to his side. As the memories roll back in he finds himself awake. Very awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The frag did Whirl put in that drink?? The unidentified seeker will be named later and actually already has be ONCE in a story. He is not Mach-Ten.

Morning came in to view with light directly in his face. Not unusual; Ultra Magnus often woke with the sun and used the first rays of dawn as a backup alarm clock. What startled him was the pounding in his forward processor, gritting his teeth and rubbing his forehead. Instinctively he sat up slowly and reached for the button to drop the shutters and kill the light. Only his fist hit rock.

His eyes flared open and he looked straight up into a cracked rocky roof, the sounds of forest birds and small animals filling his audials. A cave? Perhaps he got injured in a battle and…

_Oh. Right, there was a party,_ he groaned as the night poured back into his memory banks in short clipped files. Wheeljack insisting he come along with the Wreckers. Whirl gave him a drink, he refused, Whirl insisted. Somewhere between his first sip and now there were tiny memories of Wheeljack pulling him off to dance.

A pretty seeker twirled around and fluttered his wings. _No. His wings were torn and broken, he fluttered what was left of them at me._ A soft flush of color worked onto his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands. Did he shelter in the cave for the night? He could pick up the distant sounds of snoring, particularly Swerve and Rodimus. Optimus’ com link was active and open when he checked, and seeking answers and the comforts of a leader he attempted to get up.

Soft whines and something clung around half his waist. A pair of gorgeous purple optics flickered open. “Where are you going?” The voice sounded very tired and scared, and the sleepy content optics suddenly flashed with panic.

_Why do I need to protect this mech?_ Magnus robotically shushed him and stroked his cheek with a huge hand, earning a melodious chirp from the seeker who nestled into his lap and went back to sleep. After several moments of considering why he knew this mech so well and dredging up all files on him he realized this was the seeker that flirted with him so carefully throughout the night.

_He called me sir. Ultra Magnus, sir, right out of the gate. He’s a past Decepticon._ That bit made him curl a lip on reflex but the disgust toward the typical ex-con didn’t exist. His spark only felt sad. Ultra Magnus couldn’t wrap his mind around why he’d end up in a cave with this ‘con unless…

Rapidly he checked system commands and found yes, he had opened his modesty cover, and yes, he opened it and engaged it the night before. He sat there in shock and looked at the little mech curled up so happily at his side.

_At least it appears I did well,_ he mused, and inspected the unknown seeker with care. The poor little thing’s pelvic cover didn’t snap back automatically; Magnus would bet soreness caused the systems to leave it open. _I am not in a heat cycle, the drink must have been stronger than anticipated._

Another memory clip showed Magnus not only flirted back, but the seeker enjoyed it and seemed all but willing to follow him into the woods to ‘get to know him better.’ He growled softly at his own foolish actions and tried to block the next clips before they snuck in.

_He was the perfect height when we were both on our knees. He had such skill with that glossa. I asked him if he had done this before but his mouth was too full to answer. He’s got scars on his wing stubs, and I asked him about them. He asked me about my hand. I told him. He told me Megatron tore his wings off…_

Magus finally realized where his need to guard the small flyer resonated from. Not a Decepticon but a past slave to their cruel tyrant. In his shock the next files slipped in.

_I asked him his name but he shook his head, and told me if I was there next morning, he’d tell me. I promised I would be._ Which explained the panic when Magnus sat up and moved. Looking at the warm body next to him he found comfort and smiled minutely, silently promising he’d wait for the bot to wake up on his own.

_I overloaded, he swallowed._ Magnus couldn’t believe he actually swallowed it all. _He told me about a cave, led me there, and I had to scan it for threats._ At least some of his protocols worked. _He flopped down into soft sand, looked so ready for me, hiking his rear up and wiggling it. I told him he wasn’t ready, came over and…_

Ultra Magnus flushed again, touching his face and realizing the lubricants still stuck there, dried up but there. If he walked off now the little mech and himself would be very indecent, not to mention the state of their arrays.

_I got two fingers in, making sure he was stretched enough, then pushed my spike to his valve and thrust hard. The keen he made, it was sexy._ And before he could stop the thought, _I want to hear him do that again._ Heat charged his interface panel which demanded to open. Ultra Magnus tried to keep it at bay but apparently whatever affected him lowered inhibitions and allowed his cover to snap open.

He grunted as his spike pressurized, hoping this seeker lacked the senses due to his missing wing sensors. The bot did not lack any and cracked open one eye, a purr rising from flight engines.

“If you wanted round three you just had to ask, sir.” A soft nervous voice, but the smile showed his shy trust. Before he could protest slender claws worn blunt at the tips curved around the massive shaft of his spike, not able to loop entirely but such a tiny minibot seeker wouldn’t be able to even take him.

Or so Magnus thought before last night. With a struggle internally he finally gave into the hand job. “I apologize for taking advantage of the situation…” He managed to get out, spike throbbing with need and draining energon from his head to fuel his lust.

The seeker gave him a bell-like laugh and shook his head. “No, I invited you here first. Or… Oh I bet your memories are a bit out of it. You had something really strong in your drink. But I did this of my will. I am now too.” A soft giggle; this bot reminded him a lot of an oversized minicon.

“I should have exercised restraint more efficiently—“Soft lips met his and he was unable to pull away. An open-eyed kiss, the seeker trying to soothe away any blame. A glossa asked permission to enter, and it took Magus a moment to realize it was his own and then they were kissing and a primal urge to take the seeker again rose up.

The half-wings fluttered and his berthmate purred, breaking away only to turn around and present his valve to Magnus. _Like animals in heat,_ the commander thought, watching biolights so pretty pulse and flash. He growled, but this time out of lust rather than agitation.

“You really want this?” Magnus arched up over the small mech, able to fully shelter him under his broad chest and abdomen.

“All wet, just for you, sir.”

Magnus would later attempt to tell if he had a dominance kink, and deny it to himself except in his spark of sparks. But this little mech giving himself over so willingly, without a fight or struggle and begging for him with his eyes…

Magnus nudged the hot wet valve with his tip and found it was going to be a snug fit. The seeker’s wings quivered in anticipation, and Magnus slowly eased the head of his spike inside. A broad head, unlike the pointed ‘sire-type dominant’ mechs thought him to be, though his partners in the past loved the stretch.

A lovely long moan echoed against his plating and the cave walls, the sheltered seeker gripping his wrist and wiggling back impatiently. “I can t-take it!” He insisted, dissolving into pleading whimpers.

Magnus shushed him but slowly sped up how fast he pushed inside. Ring after ring of calipers eased open and stretched wide to accommodate the huge spike. A bulge steadily formed on the abdomen plating of the little minibot and Magnus felt a flush of excitement over it.

“Please, sir!” The seeker begged, wiggling more under the suffocating weight of Magnus as his large partner pushed deeper inside. Without warning, Magnus pulled out, and rammed back in as deep as that little valve would let him go.

The seeker overloaded instantly, crying out and clawing into the soft dirt of the cave floor. A direct hit on his ceiling node. Magnus didn’t stop there though, wrapping one arm under the seeker to steady him and letting loose.

The speed and ferocity of Magnus’ thrusts jostled the tiny mech around but his blissful smile and squeals told Magnus that he wanted this and wanted it bad. With a dominant snarl he pushed the seeker with his weight, and to his delight the little mech buckled with ease and allowed the treatment.

Magnus felt his spike start to throb and swell slightly, the tight space becoming tighter and the seeker stilled his squirming to push back into Magnus’ spike just as he overloaded, the seeker’s valve milking Magnus for all he had.

Magnus could feel at the very tip of his spike the inner valve open to greedily suck up the transfluid, and with hesitation driven by a carnal line of code to ‘breed’ this seeker he pushed forward more and the head of his spike locked into the inner caliper, the band cinching down to keep him there as the seeker’s valve milked every bit of his spike for more.

Both mechs panting heavily, both Magnus and the seeker seemed slightly confused as to why they felt the need to stay locked up together, but allowed it. Magnus because of his lowered inhibitions, the seeker because his ‘sir’ didn’t ask to stop.

It was five minutes later when Magnus realized his transfluid tanks ached and ran a quick diagnostic. “How in the name of the Unmaker...”

“What is it, Magnus sir?” The seeker looked up with blue flushed cheeks and whimpered softly. The feeling of transfluid poured right into his gestation chamber felt nice, but now it was new and weird. The sensation of being full took over, a good kind of full that made him start to squirm.

Magnus watched his reactions and the body language of this seeker and realized quickly the issue was the start of a heat cycle had triggered in the small bot. “I believe we are going to be stuck here for some time. My transfluid tanks have gone into overdrive with production and your valve is refusing to release me. Would you prefer I call a medic?”

“Would you?” The reply had them both silent. “No. Fill me up, sir, I can take it.” A soft giggle and the seeker moaned and shuttered as a small overload rippled through his valve. “So full…”

Magnus carefully held the seeker and rolled to the side, letting them rest on the dirt together. His spike refused to stop, and the bulge from his spike appeared to grow. The pressure in the gestation chamber stimulated the tip of his spike and with a shutter a renewed pulse of transfluids flooded in.

“I apologize for this. I should have realized this hazy mind was not only from the drink but your heat.”

“It’s okay, sir. It’s my fault too, I should have realized what was going on. But we didn’t spark merge, so chances are no sparklings. At least that’s a bonus.” Though something in the seeker’s voice told Magnus he wanted sparklings.

_Maybe one day, maybe with this mech, but not now,_ Magnus thought, spooning closer around the mech. “You will have what you desire one day. But I am not the mech for it right now.”

Magnus hoped that was the right way to word it, and the seeker’s purr confirmed it was. “I’m just glad you didn’t turn me away. Or leave first thing in the morning. I’m a cuddle bot.”

Magnus allowed himself a soft chuckle. “I would too call myself a… Cuddle bot.” They both laughed at the oddity of the words coming from stoic serious Ultra Magnus.

Fifteen minutes later Magnus checked his systems and found his fluid tanks nearly empty. The swell in the seeker’s middle left him placid and hot, the mech unable to squirm lest the fluid shift around. “It really looks like I’m sparked. We should prank—Oh. You don’t really do pranks? I was going to say we should prank the twins.”

Magnus raised a brow and then remembered the red and gold twins always teased him. Magnus just needed to frag, that would even his mood out, they would say. Well he fragged, and just felt great because of it. That didn’t meant he wouldn’t follow the rules.

“There is nothing in the rules or laws about claiming to be falsely sparked up for the sake of a prank if both parties know that there is no sparklings.”

The seeker eyed him and laughed a bit. Not at him, but with him. “Well then when we get unstuck from each other, you can go show me off a bit.” Magnus typically wasn’t a show-er of anything but force and rulebooks, but he felt somewhat proud of the swell in the seeker’s middle. And of his nice evening with the mech.

“Yes, I think Optimus Prime may actually gape at this one. In all the years I knew him, he never once saw me with a mech.” The idea of stunning his leader was too good to pass up, even if he’d be teased later.

“Alright we’ll do it. But for now… Tell me about your job in Xenogen. When I was little, I always wanted to be a cop-bot…” Magnus regarded the honesty of the admission, then began to inform the mech that it was never too late to serve Xenogen on the force and how to get started.


End file.
